Half-Blood
by Little-Retard
Summary: When Edward has decided enact a cruel punishment upon Bella for visiting Jake when he told her not to, Jasper must face a tough decision that could change their lives forever.


**Okay, totally bored out of my mind, so here's a random one-shot! I thought I should write a story for a different thing because I write Naruto so much. And I thought that maybe, just maybe, I should write one for Twilight!**

**Alrighty then, you see, I think there aren't many Jaspella stories, and I was looking for one earlier today, and I was like, OH MY JASHIN, THERE ARE ALMOST NO JASPELLA STORIES!**

**And then of course, I thought, wait did I just say oh my Jashin? Man, I think I may be becoming Hidan... Ah! That's terrible! I'm not emo! But I still love ya Hidan, my man.**

**Hidan- Hell yeah!**

**Hey! No cursing! Anyway, so the pairings in this story will be... Jasper/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, and Carlisle/Esme. Hope ya like 'em!**

**Naruto- Alright! Lin-chan does not own Twilight, or Naruto (For the little pieces of talking about Naruto right here), as much as you don't want to believe it. BELIEVE IT!**

**Okay you guys and girls, I'm gonna clue you in here, where we are at in the story line...**

**We are... In that one part of Eclipse where Edward is mad at Bella for going to LaPush to see Jake. That's where we'll start.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Wow. I wrote this story years ago, I mean literally _years_. I guess I forgot to post it... Whoops. **

* * *

**IN THE SWAN HOU****SEHOLD**

**BELLA'S POV**

I opened up my door, and walked into my bedroom slowly, making sure to close the door behind me. I looked over and there he was, in all his glory, glaring at me. "Hi," I mumbled.

His glare deepened and he stalked over to me. He wrapped his cold hand around my throat and began to squeeze. What is he doing? Is he going to choke me?

I felt the panic run through my body, and I gasped for air. "Bella, you're so fucking _stupid_! I told you, that you were not allowed over there. Why didn't you listen to me? I don't know. I didn't want to do this, but now I have to punish you. Why the hell, are you so damn _stupid_!" He roared at me.

Punish? Was he going to choke me to death? Holy shit! My eyes widened and I struggled in his hold, trying to break free. He simply just tightened his hold on my neck.

Suddenly, he threw me at a wall, and I felt my head slam into the hard wall, and I slid down it, crying out in pain. He stalked towards me, and I crawled backwards with fear in my eyes, trying to get away.

I looked around the room, frantically looking for something to stop him. I looked up at him fearfully, and I wondered what he was going to do to me. "Stop, please!" I said, my voice wavering.

He smiled down at me wickedly, and brought his leg back. "Bye-bye, Bella," He giggled sickeningly sweet. "No!" I cried out, but I was too late.

His shoe covered foot slammed right into my head, and my head slammed back against the wall. I didn't cry out in pain this time. I slumped motionless against the wall, as someone ran into my room.

I looked through near-dead eyes as the Cullen family burst into my room, and Emmett tackled Edward to the ground, while Edward growled.

"Bella," Someone gasped. Alice? They all looked at me, and then ran over to me, excluding Emmett who was still holding Edward down. Even Rosalie had a worried look in her eyes.

"Bella, Bella, don't fall asleep, okay? It's gonna be alright," Esme sung to me, sounding more like she was trying to comfort herself. I saw Carlisle put his hands on my forehead, but I didn't feel it.

Now that I think about it, I can't feel anything... No pain... But I am kinda tired. I sleepily began to shut my eyes, when someone roared, "No, Bella, don't die, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I'm...sorry," I whispered, and my eyes fell shut. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't need to... Nothing hurt... I saw the darkness coming in, and I felt like I desperately need to sleep.

"NO, BELLA, NO!" Someone yelled. Hmm, sounds like... Jasper?

I felt the darkness over take me, and I let myself fall to the side. I blacked out as soon as my head slammed into the floor.

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

We were... too late... no! We were not too late! Her heart, it's beating, very softly, barely there, but still there! We can fix her I know we can.

Why Edward, why would you do this? I thought... I thought she was your love? I can't believe you, you make me sick.

Two visions came to me, which meant two choices.

***FIRST VISION***

_Bella was there, dead on the ground, while everyone else sobbed over her dead body._

_"I'm sorry... I wasn't here to save you... No, you can't be dead! SHE CAN'T!" Jasper yelled._

_He loved her... Edward is a dead vampire._

_Jasper picked himself off the floor, and ran, ran far away..._

***END OF FIRST VISION***

The scene there warped into a new one.

***SECOND VISION***

_Jasper bent down and his lips touched Bella's neck. He bit down and he pulled back and began biting her wrists and ankles._

_The blood didn't bother him. No, he loved her, he would do anything to save her._

_Carlisle stayed right next to him to make sure he didn't lose control. He didn't really need to be there._

_Jasper wouldn't hurt her._

I came back to the world of the living (and undead) as my vision finished.

"Carlisle," I said my voice cracking. He looked up at me. "We need to do it. She'll die," I said sadly.

I looked over to Jasper and his eyes locked with mine. He nodded and whispered, "I want to be the one to do it. I love her."

Everyone was shocked at this fact, but I wasn't. We were best friends, and we told each other everything.

Carlisle nodded and said quietly, "We'll all be right here if you lose control." Jasper nodded. He could do this.

* * *

**JASPER'S POV**

I could feel everyone's nervousness and sadness as I bent down to transform her. I could do this. I will not hurt her. She's way too important.

i let my lips touch her slightly warm throat, and bit down, injecting my venom into her veins.

The blood was over whelming, it tasted delectable. I didn't care though. I love her too much to let her die. I bit her wrists and ankles, and let my venom go through her bloodstream

I pulled back and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I felt the emotions of pride, happiness, and love coming off of everyone, excluding Edward.

Carlisle smiled down at me, and I smiled back. "Good job, son. You saved her life," He said proudly.

After checking the perimeter, we all sped ahead to get Bella to our house. We left her in the care of our medical ward so she could heal completely while making the change.

I unwillingly left her side to talk to Edward with the family. This was a serious matter. He nearly killed her!

I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Alice, while Emmett dragged Edward in, while Edward was glaring. Emmett kept Edward bound, and Carlisle got up and walked around the table towards Edward.

"Edward... Why would you do this? It isn't like you to hurt people," Carlisle sadly said to his son. Why would he have done such a thing? "Fuck off. She didn't listen to me, so I punished her. She deserved it," Edward stated harshly.

"You nearly killed her! She didn't deserve this, you asshole!" Carlisle yelled, breaking his cool exterior, while shocking us all in the process.

Edward looked taken aback. "Leave. Now. you are not welcome in this family any more." Carlisle growled with anger rolling off him in waves.

Everyone in the room seemed to agree. Emmett threw him out the house and yelled, "And stay out!"

All of the sudden someone walked into the kitchen. "What happened?" Yelled a feminine voice. I looked up astonished and saw...

Bella. How could she have gone through the change this fast? It normally takes about 3 days for the change to be done, but... She was done.

That's when I smelled it. Everyone else did, too apparently. She had venom going through her blood, but... She had a heart beat.

"Whoa. Everything's so... Clear," She said amazed, looking around the room in astonishment. Was she only... Half-vampire?

"Bella, um, can you leave us alone for one minute? Me and my family need to... talk," Carlisle spoke unsurely.

She nodded, and walked out the room. "I think she's only half," I said. "But... how?" Alice gasped, unable to comprehend the situation completely.

"I don't know, but... She's still one of us." Esme responded.

We all nodded. Now... Time to show her what I feel. I walked out of the room, and found her sitting on the couch, playing with hem of her shirt.

She looked up as I walked in the room, and I whispered in her ear softly, "Bella? Would you come with me? I'd like to show you something."

She nodded slowly, and I walked out the front door with her following me. I began to run, as did she, and we finally made it to a field of flowers.

Shock rolled off her in waves. "Whoa... This is even prettier than where he used to take me...," she mumbled, looking around in astonishment.

I smiled brightly and grabbed her hand. "Bella?" I murmured. "Yes, " She replied, tilting her head to look at me with a dazzling smile.

"I... I love you." I said lovingly. her smile got bigger, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you, too," She said. I smiled hugely, and I pressed my lips to her softly.

This was my new life. And I'm gonna just take it all in stride.

* * *

**Did ya like it?**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
